


Meet me on Thursday

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Have you ever loved someone?” Donghyuck dares to ask.Short story where Donghyuck meets Mark only Thursdays.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Meet me on Thursday

“ _Love_ ,” he whispers, like a secret. “Have you ever loved someone?” Donghyuck dares to ask. Insecure, afraid, so scared of what will be Mark’s answer.

They are in Mark’s bed, in Mark’s apartment,he’s cuddled up next to the boy, head on his arm, body pressed to the other naked body while Mark gently rubs Donghyuck's waist. It should be warm, like any other time they have been in this position, but the body beside him feels so cold at this moment, it’s scary. Mark’s eyes shine prettily with the light that comes from the big window placed at one side of the room, the sun is rising and Donghyuck ask himself how they had the energy to stay up all night. 

Mark doesn’t answer instantly, but the way he starts rubbing Donghyuck's waist with very restrained movements says to him that Mark isn’t going to answer at all. So he untucks his body from the comfortable place between Mark’s arms, freeing his waist from the soft touches. He looks at Mark, _beautiful_ ,he thinks. Mark always looks astonishing, there’s not enough beauty in the world that could compare to how pretty Mark’s eyes are, how his body is so well sculpted, the little plump in his nose, cheekbones well defined, thin pink lips, a smile to die for. To explain Mark’s beauty to others would never don’t be difficult for him, he can’t find anything in this world, not even the most beautiful things he has seen, comparable to the man right next to him. The Mark he has besides him; naked, with pimples, eyes tired, body wasted is the most beautiful Mark he had ever the chance to see, a view that only fews could say they had. Sadness and jealousy flow through his body with the thought of it, they're not exclusive, Mark has made it clear since the first time and he cannot think how life would be without this view, he doesn’t regret this, but he dares to _ask_. The answer never comes. 

They stay still for a long time until Donghyuck moves on,he was blessed with the gift of talking, making people comfortable enough for them to start sharing their life with him but with Mark is difficult. Mark is not like other people, Mark is Mark, and he wants to know everything about him, always reaching his hand for more.

But Mark is Mark, and Mark is too far from Donghyuck to hold him, Mark never shares too much about his life or feelings, he doesn’t know Mark outside this room but he loves him. So times like this where he listens to Mark’s sweet voice rambling something about the universe, stars and black holes, he feels happy, a few words it’s enough to make his heart beat fast, drums playing loudly in his chest. He loves to see Mark like this, sharing a little bit of what he likes, sharing a little bit of what goes in his head, in his world, a world where Donghyuck doesn’t belongs.

He imagines them going out of dates every day of the week, from Mondays to Sundays. Holding hands in the daylight, smiling at each other while they eat lunch together in Donghyuck’s apartment, meeting friends and family. He imagines every day of the week at his display, he doesn’t want just Thursdays, he has become ambitious, he wants more that he can have. He wants Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and even if he hates Mondays, he wants them all alongside Mark.

_Beep, beep, beep_. He’s daydreaming, illusion fading when the sound of the alarm set on his phone rings.

_06:00 am_

_Friday, 16 October_

They have fallen in this limbo. Mark calls him every Thursday night, they meet at the coffee shop near Donghyuck’s university , they talk, eat and walk together until they are at Mark’s apartment, pressed to each other, naked bodies, messy kisses, sweet and sour sweat dripping from their bodies while Donghyuck repeats Mark’s name as a mantra. _Mark mark mark_ , he lets soft and desperate moans, as they go at Mark’s speed, always fast and hard, chasing that peak of pleasure that only them can give to each other. There’s nothing romantic about it, it’s just lust and desire sticking their bodies.

Until it’s not. 

Because he is still young and Mark gives him some sweet smiles when they’re walking together at night, sometimes he holds his hands, sometimes he undresses him too slow, and the way he know Donghyuck coffee orders by heart or how he softly kisses him sometimes after they get tired of going and going, Mark never seems to get enough of him and Donghyuck likes it in that way. It was inevitable, he knew, but he chose to ignore all of that, waiting patiently week after week because he’s _naive_ . So naive, _hopeless_ in love. Because it has been fifty-two Thursdays of Mark, fifty-two sleepless nights, fifty-two nights that he found himself falling deeper and deeper, fifty-two nights of touches growing slower and slower in something more soft and caring. Fifty-two nights where he thought he could make Mark fall in love with him, the same way he fell in love with Mark.

But he is _young_ and _dumbly_ in love.

So he goes home, he lets Mark sleep while he puts on his clothes. It’s cold outside, he’s wearing the padded jacket that Mark brought him for his birthday, it’s a little bit big for his frame but extremely cozy and Mark thinks he looks cute when he is using it, even if it doesn't fit him right. Mark's smell still lingers on his body, he hugs himself like he dreams Mark would, walking him to the bus stop, he doesn’t live too far away anyways. Heart heavy in his chest, he walks, there is no rush to go home.

Six days past where he waits patiently until Thursday to come. Six days turn into six days more, six days more turn into six weeks.

He holds his phone tightly everytime, waiting for a call, Thursday after Thursday.

But he’s _hopeless_ and _naive._

And Mark never calls back.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! So just yesterday I felt confident for some strange reason and thought that maybe I should upload this little bit of my work pieces and maybe start sharing more in the future.  
> This one is extremely short and I know my grammar is nowhere near perfect(english isn't my first language but I tried my best) but I hope whoever it's reading this enjoys it at least a little bit, have a nice day! :)


End file.
